This invention relates to an apparatus for the scaling of fish, and more particularly to such an apparatus which utilizes a rotary action for removing the scales from fish.
It is known to provide rotary-type devices for removing scales from fish. Such prior devices, however, generally involve rotation of a drum which contains the fish to be scaled. This type of fish scaling apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,574 to Ham et al.
Known automatic fish scaling devices for simultaneously scaling a quantity of fish require a dedicated power source for providing the rotary action. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 860,371 to Krull shows a tub-type fish scaler with an electric motor for providing rotary motion of a rotor disposed in the bottom of a tub.
In contrast, the present invention provides a fish scaling apparatus in which the fish are contained within a fish-holding cavity of a stationary container. The fish scaling apparatus of the invention utilizes a portable power source, such as a one-speed or variable-speed electric drill. Furthermore, the present invention provides a scale-removing system arranged in a novel and unique manner, which provides a quick and effective scale removal.
In accordance with the invention, a fish scaling apparatus includes a container having one or more side walls defining a fish-holding cavity for holding a plurality of fish and a quantity of water therein. An agitating means, such as a paddle, is disposed within the cavity for agitating the fish and causing the fish to come into contact with the wall of the cavity. The cavity wall is provided with scaling means projecting into the cavity, so that as the fish come into contact with the scaling means during agitation, the scales of the fish are removed.
In one embodiment, a cylindrical insert adapted for placement within a bucket to define a fish-holding cavity includes a plurality of projections in its side wall, each of which project into the fish-holding cavity. The projections are provided with a rough or sharp edge or surface, which removes the scales from fish as the fish come into contact with the side wall of the insert during agitation. The agitating means is preferably a paddle disposed on a shaft which projects from the fish-holding cavity. The shaft is engageable with the chuck of a portable electric drill. Upon operation of the drill, the shaft is rotated to thereby rotate the paddle, thereby causing agitation in the fish-holding cavity and causing the fish to come into contact with the side wall of the insert. In one embodiment, the paddle is substantially S-shaped, and the outwardly curved portions of the S-shaped paddle are provided with a plurality of projections. The projections on the paddle are also provided with a rough or sharp edge, which aids in the removal of scales from the fish during agitation.